


stardust and cigarette ash

by lechatnoir



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, Reunions, ask prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filled an ask prompt : laura/luci and "we can't return to those times before" </p>
<p>or, </p>
<p>she wakes up and feels her lungs burning burning and hears the rustling of feathers and the gleam of stardust and red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardust and cigarette ash

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at chrysanthemumskies 
> 
> and on twitter : @RequiemPluie

i.

When she wakes up it’s as if her lungs are burning burning burning and she faintly thinks of cigarette ash and smoke, thinks of strings and sewing needles as she can feel herself be put back together, lungs burning and a wheezing gasp escaping her mouth.

It’s been 5 months now, since she opened her mouth to sing and felt as if she was flying and it was wonderful, euphoric even, and then she heard the snap! - all too familiar and the song seemed to stop mid melody like a old record player that suddenly skips parts of a song, scratching and screeching and everything seems to be cold and dark and she can’t hear the song anymore. 

Laura wakes up with her lungs burning and cigarette smoke in her throat and wonders where she is - this is fucking weird what the fuck – and she can’t really understand where she is, only notices the red skirt that’s around her legs, and the black boots that seemed to flicker in the dark with a hidden shimmer, as if she had stepped in stardust and just realized it. There’s a fog that seems to dance around her as she looks up and hears the jingle of her bracelets, silver and skulls twinkling with a wink at her, and she thinks her lungs aren’t burning anymore, that she’s okay now. That is until she feels her head spin and the ground - is this even ground? maybe I’m in the sky and I’m going to fall headfirst through the clouds and no one will remember me - seems to be coming closer, and she thinks that she’s going to crash again until she feels a arm steady her, the sound of feathers rustling and a familiar laugh vibrating in the air next to her. 

 

“Finally you decided to wake up, Laura” Luci said, voice calm and dripping with what could have possibly been relief, in another life. There’s a smile on the blonde’s face as she steadies Laura and presses a hand against her cheek, a faint red glow in her eyes as she doesn’t do anything, just watches. 

 

“But you’re - you’re dead, I saw you die - “ Laura begins, before shaking her head and blinking once , then twice. “You’re – wait, you’re alive and you didn’t decide to tell me ?” she sends a glare at Luci who simply tosses a smile back at her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, which catches Laura off guard. 

 

“Stop trying to weasel out of things, Luci” she mumbles, before leaning forward and resting her forehead on the familiar white suit, closing her eyes and sighing. “Weasel out of things? I’ve been keeping watch over what’s been going on, Laura. Seems like good ol Ananke isn’t so sweet and motherly like we all thought she was” the god says, before moving aside and sitting down on the ground, pulling Laura down with her with a hum on her lips. 

 

“But what –” 

“She killed you, and your parents. Not to mention the shit she’s stirring up now, ever since I ended up well, you know.” Luci muttered, drawing her knees up to herself and hugging them, a bitter expression on her face. Laura just watched, a hesitant smile on her lips as she reached for one of Luci’s hands and twined their fingers together, watching the blonde’s eyes widen as she turned to look at Laura who simply shrugged her shoulders and said “We can’t return to those times, so why not start again, since we have the chance?” 

It’s then that Persephone tugged Lucifer close to her and pressed a kiss to her lips, a quiet hymn of spring on her lips and the faint sound of feathers rustling surrounding them both. 

 

end.


End file.
